nonononomangafandomcom-20200213-history
Nonomiya Nono
Nonomiya Nono is the main character of the manga series. Her twin is Nonomiya Yuuta. She is pretending to be a guy in her brother's place in order to become an Olympic gold medalists in place of her father. She is the daughter of Yura Yuusuke, and had to change her last name into her mother's maiden name in order to escape the ridicule they received because their father did not make the Olympic gold jump. Personality Nono has always been quite naive. She has a bright personality, and blushes whenever flustered. She is also considered "crybaby" to her fellow teammates because of her girlish personality. She does geniunely care about other people, especially when they're being made fun of. She is quite girly as well, shown when getting super exited at the sight of a cute dress. Occassionally, she changes into her girl alterego, Noriko. Background As a child, she is seen as happily skiing with her father. It wasn't until her father fell during the Olympics that her life became more hectic. She has always been naive. Only a select few know that she is a girl. Relationships Nonomiya (Mother) Her mother is not mentioned a lot in the manga. She was seen to accompany the family, before, when it was still happy. She probably divorced Nonomiya's father. In reality, Nono would have her father's last name, but she had to switch her family name to her mother's in order to escape the death threats from the Japanese people. Yura Yuusuke (Father) Nonomiya's father used to be a ski jumping Olympic medalist. But, because of his bad knees, he had a fall that made the Japanese Olympic team get second place in the Olympics. Since then, he has not been the same. He started acting violently, seeking revenge on the public for giving up on him when he had the fall that ended his career. He has been looking to Yuuta, his son, to carry out his legacy. He most likely hates Nono because she has all the talent of an Olympic skiier, and Yuuta has none (women cannot compete in the Olympics for ski jumping). Nonomiya, throughout the series, is seeking to restore his father's dream after she made the promise that she and her brother would get the Olympic gold medal for their father. In the manga, she states that all that she has ever wanted was to have her old father back, before he became a grumpy, vengeance-seeking man. Nonomiya Yuuta He is Nono's twin brother. Although he is not one of the main characters of the series, he is a recurring second character who has a large importance to the plot and the character developments. Mikage Kourogi Nono was the first person to refuse becoming a boyfriend to Kourogi. Although Nono refused (because she thought it would be weird, since she was a girl), this only made Mikage fall in love with her even more. Eventually, they do become a "couple." This is mostly a one-sided love because Nono hides her real identity as a girl from her. Amatsu Akira Although Amatsu Akira acknowledges Nono as only a teammate (and a person who crossdresses as Noriko), Nono sees him more romantically. She knows that she can't, though, because it would either give away her identity, or show that she is gay (which she doesn't particularly want to do because she was almost raped by one of her guy roommates). Kiyoshi Shiriya Kiyoshi really dislikes Nono, partially because she can jump further than him, partially because Mikage Kourogi is her girlfriend. When Nono dresses as Noriko, Kiyoshi loves her to the extreme; he asks her (after seeing her for the first time) to bear his children. Nononono.jpg|Nononono manga volume 6. Nono - Both Genders.jpg|Nonomiya - both genders. Yuuta Smirking.png Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 1.20.44 AM.png|Nonomiya Nono bewildered in a crowd that is telling her father to commit suicide. Akira Amatsu makes a cameo appearance here. nono duck.jpg|Nono ducking from the dumbbell thrown by the emperor (Kiyoshi Shiriya). Nono Maid.jpg|Nono in a maid's dress. Young Nono.jpg|Young Nono Nono Peace sign.jpg|Cool Nonomiya striking a peace sign pose. nono serious.jpg|Seriously thinking Nonomiya Nono. Nono_GirlSkiier.jpeg|Nonomiya getting ready to ski. She's not afraid to show she's a girl in this picture. Noriko.jpg|Nono as Noriko. nono.jpg|Nono in a blouse. Nonomiya Nono colored.jpg|Nonomiya Nono, in the beginning, pretending to be Nonomiya Yuuta. Afterwards.png Nono_Olympic Chosen.png